Tanz mit mir!
by Viechle
Summary: Sirius hat ein Date. Und ein Problem. Remus versucht, ihm zu helfen, aber auf Sirius' etwas merkwürdiges Verhalten kann er sich vorerst nicht recht einen Reim machen. SBRL Slash, oneshot.


A/N: Noch mehr Fluff meinerseits ... wisst ihr eigentlich, dass dieses Pairing die Kreativität ... oder was auch immer ... anregt? So produktiv war ich schon lange nicht mehr (lach) Ich hoffe mal, das bleibt auch so. Das Pairing eröffnet mir eine ganze Bandbreite von Möglichkeit:)

Danke übrigens für die liebes Reviews zu Schachmatt ... hat mich wirklich gefreut! War ja nicht so überzeugt, von meinen Slash-Fähigkeiten, aber es hatte den Eindruck, als hätte es euch gefallen :-)

_Ihr habt es vermutlich schon erraten, aber ich warne trotzdem noch mal davor, dass in dieser Story Slash vorkommt, wenn auch nur ganz, ganz zahmer! ;-) Wer also auf Szenen wie ‚Und sie rissen einander ekstatisch die Kleider vom Leib' wartet, wird hier nicht fündig werden. Nur dass ihr gewarnt seid. Vielleicht schreib ich so was auch noch mal. Man kann nie wissen._

_Ganz nebenbei sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass weder Sirius noch Remus mir gehören ... es ist eine Schande, wirklich. Ich sollte mich beschweren. Wie auch immer. Teilt mir mit, was ihr davon haltet! Bitte, bitte :)_

**Tanz mit mir!**

Die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler flog mit einem lauten Knall auf, und ließ Remus mit einem Ruck aus dem Halbschlaf fahren.

„Sirius!" Rief er, während er die rechte Hand erschrocken auf sein Herz presste. „Was zum -"

„Remus, du musst mir helfen!"

„Ich habe geschlafen!"

„Es ist vier Uhr am Nachmittag!"

„Und gestern war Vollmond."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber du kannst ja später weiterschlafen. Jetzt brauche ich deine Hilfe."

Remus stöhnte entnervt auf. Wenn Sirius Remus' Hilfe brauchte, endete das gewöhnlich mit einem Bruch der Schulregeln. Und im Moment fühlte sich Remus absolut nicht in der Lage, durchs Schloss zu schleichen, irgendwen zu verhexen oder ähnlichen Schwachsinn. Was er im Moment brauchte, das war nicht mehr und nicht weniger als eine gesunde Portion Schlaf. Allerdings beschlich ihn das unangenehme Gefühl, dass Sirius nicht in der Stimmung war, sich auf später vertrösten zu lassen mit was auch immer er wollte.

„Was ist dein Problem?" Fragte Remus seufzend und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett.

Sirius ließ sich ebenfalls auf Remus' Bett fallen, zog die Beine an, und stützte sich mit den Armen rechts und links von seinem Körper ab.

„Ich habe ein Date."

„Das ist aber kein Problem."

„In diesem Fall schon."

„Warum?"

„Es ist ein Date für den Abschlussball."

„Na und? Ich dachte, das steht schon seit Wochen."

„Tut es auch."

„Aber?"

„Der Abschlussball ist in zwei Tagen."

„Sirius, komm zum Punkt, ich bin müde!"

„Na ja, sie wird erwarten, dass ich mit ihr tanze ..."

„Und?"

„Ich kann nicht tanzen."

Remus hob die Augenbrauen.

„Du kannst nicht tanzen?"

„Nein. Nicht richtig zumindest. Ich kann sinnlos rumhüpfen und so, aber nicht richtig tanzen. Mit einer Partnerin und so. Du weißt schon."

„Und ich?"

„Du sollst es mir beibringen? Bitte!" Fügte er schnell hinzu.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass _ich _tanzen kann?"

„Weil du Alles kannst."

„Unsinn."

„Na ja, vielleicht nicht Alles ... aber vieles!"

Remus schnaubte ungläubig.

„Also, kannst du tanzen?" Wollte Sirius ungeduldig wissen.

„Was verstehst du unter können? Ein paar grundlegende Schritte bekomme ich schon hin..."

Sirius strahlte Remus an.

„Ich wusste es! Kannst du es mir dann beibringen?"

„Bis übermorgen?"

„Ja! Bitte, bitte, bitte, Moooooonyyy!"

„Wieso zur Hölle fällt dir das eigentlich erst jetzt ein? Du weißt seit sieben Jahren, dass du diesen Abschlussball haben wirst, und zwei Tage vorher fällt dir auf, dass man auf Bällen tanzt?"

„Ehrlich gesagt – ja."

Remus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Die Art, wie Sirius' Hirn arbeitete, überstieg seinen Verstand, und würde wohl für immer und ewig ein Rätsel für ihn bleiben. Es war manchmal einfach nicht normal.

„Was genau willst du denn lernen?"

„Na ja, was tanzt man denn auf Abschlussbällen so?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich bin noch nie auf einem gewesen. Walzer vielleicht?"

„Alles klar, dann bring mir das bei."

Remus ließ sich matt gegen den Bettpfosten sinken.

„Ich bin müde, Sirius. Viel zu müde."

Einen Moment später war Sirius verschwunden, und an seiner Stelle saß jetzt ein großer schwarzer Hund, der Remus mit großen, treuen Augen ansah. Der Hund sprang vom Bett, und schaute von unten bettelnd zu Remus auf.

„Hör auf damit." Sagte der. „Ist ja schon gut, ich mach's ja..."

„Ich wusste es!" Sirius saß vor dem Bett und strahle Remus an.

„Das ist ein unglaublich gemeiner Trick, ist dir das klar?"

„Sonnenklar. Aber es funktioniert doch so gut..."

„Viel zu gut." Murmelte Remus durch zusammengebissene Zähne und kletterte aus seinem Bett. „Also pass auf. Ich spiele jetzt deine Partnerin, und du bist du – hör auf zu lachen. Du stellst dich so hin, mit der linken Hand musst du meine rechte halten, und deinen rechten Arm um meine Hüfte, ja genau so."

Remus machte sich wieder von Sirius los, und stellte sich links neben ihn.

„Jetzt schau her. Du musst dir vorstellen, vor dir ist ein Quadrat auf dem Boden, dessen Ecken du ablaufen willst..."

Sirius stellte sich zwar nicht so ungeschickt an, wie Remus erwartet hatte, aber ganz ohne dass er auf den Fuß getreten bekam ging die Tanzstunde doch nicht ab. Nach beinahe drei Stunden langem Üben von Walzer, Tango, Cha cha cha, Rumba und Foxtrott ließ Remus sich vollkommen ausser Atem auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Das muss reichen. Schluss – aus – fertig, ich streike."

„Ich bring die alle durcheinander ... alle ..."

„Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Jetzt will ich schlafen, und es wäre nett, wenn du mich auch lassen würdest, sonst bin ich morgen erst Recht erschlagen, und dann kannst du zusehen, woher du deine Übungsstunde bekommst. Warum fragst du eigentlich nicht James?"

Sirius grinste.

„Der kann's ja selbst nicht. Hat Cassy Whitecastle gefragt, ob sie mit ihm übt, aber sie musste ihm versprechen, dass sie Lily nicht verrät, dass er Tanz-Nachhilfe braucht. Was glaubst du, wieso der sich den ganzen Tag hier noch nicht hat blicken lassen?"

„Und Peter?"

„Keine Ahnung. Der tut sehr geheimnisvoll. Verrät auch nicht, mit wem er gehen will. Pass auf, nachher taucht er da mit Patricia Galdon auf..."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut er nicht, sie geht mit mir."

Sirius' Kiefer fiel nach unten.

„Wie hast du _das_ denn geschafft?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht so genau... Wir haben uns unterhalten, kamen zufällig auf das Thema Abschlussball, und dann hat sich das irgendwie so mehr oder weniger einfach ergeben..."

„Wann war das?" Fragte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Vor etwa einer Woche vielleicht."

„Vor _einer_ Woche? Ich habe sie vor sechs Wochen gefragt, ob sie mit mir kommt, und da hat sie mir gesagt, sie hätte schon jemanden, mit dem sie gehen wird!"

„Vielleicht war das ja auch so. Kann ja sein, dass sie einen Partner hatte, und das hat sich dann aus irgendwelchen Gründen wieder geändert."

„Quatsch. Sie mag dich, so sieht's aus!"

„Ach was." Sagte Remus leise. Diese Möglichkeit war ihm noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, aber er hielt es auch für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Patricia konnte, wenn sie wollte, so ziemlich jeden an dieser Schule haben, was sollte sie dann also mit ihm wollen? Er war ja nichts Besonderes oder so. Nein, das war wenig wahrscheinlich.

„Und magst du sie auch?"

„Was? Ach so. Na ja, sie ist nett."

„Nett." Wiederholte Sirius ungläubig.

„Ja."

„Aha."

„Sirius, du bist nicht etwa eifersüchtig auf mich, oder?" Fragte Remus alarmiert.

„Auf dich? Nein!"

Remus beobachtete seinen Freund aufmerksam. Er hatte eine ernste Miene aufgesetzt, und sah auch so aus, als ob er meinte, was er gesagt hatte, aber irgendwas stimmte da trotzdem nicht, auch wenn Remus nicht wirklich hätte sagen können, was es war. Aber dass da noch etwas war, dessen war er sich sicher, dafür kannte er Sirius viel zu gut.

„Also dann schlaf noch gut." Sagte Sirius grinsend, und gab Remus einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Du hast morgen einen harten Tag vor dir."

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Ganz so, als wärst du daran nicht im Mindesten Schuld."

--

Remus empfand es als halbes Wunder, dass er in einem Stück in der großen Halle angekommen war. Er hatte gestern beinahe den ganzen Tag tanzend verbracht, weil Sirius in diesem Fall einen für ihn wirklich ungewöhnlichen Ehrgeiz an den Tag gelegt hatte. Zum Schluss hatte man Sirius' Bemühungen guten Gewissens als akzeptabel bezeichnen können, aber Remus war ziemlich fertig. Er hatte geschlafen wie ein Stein – was an sich gar nicht mal so schlecht war – und war dann relativ fidel wieder aufgewacht. Abgesehen von dem Muskelkater in seinem rechten Arm. Vielleicht sollte man in naher Zukunft mal eine Tanzhaltung einführen, die es nicht erforderte, dass man einen Arm durchgehend nach oben halten musste? Man konnte ja hoffen.

Patricia sah zugegebenermaßen sehr hübsch aus mit ihrer Hochsteckfrisur und dem lindgrünen Kleid – Remus konnte nicht wirklich verleugnen, dass die paar neidischen Blicke, die er bekam, seinem Ego nicht gut taten, obwohl er im Prinzip noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, warum Patricia gerade mit ihm zu diesem Ball gegangen war. Mittlerweile hatte er sich mit der Theorie angefreundet, dass sie wohl tatsächlich zuerst mit jemand anderen hatte gehen wollen, aber als daraus nichts geworden war, war nur noch er, Remus frei gewesen. In seinen Ohren klang das relativ plausibel, und es gab im Prinzip absolut keinen Grund, eine andere Erklärung finden zu wollen.

Aber trotzdem hatte Sirius' Kommentar ihn nachdenken lassen. Er hatte möglichst unauffällig Patricias Verhalten beobachtet, aber das hatte ihn nicht besondern weitergebracht. Er hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, woran er erkennen sollte, ob sie ihn nur gut leiden konnte, oder ob sie an ihm interessiert war. Möglicherweise konnte Lily ihm das sagen – aber er hatte nicht wirklich die Absicht, sie zu fragen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie und James ohnehin zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst waren, um ernsthaft über irgendwelche merkwürdigen Fragen nachzudenken, die Remus ihnen vielleicht stellen konnte.

Patricia hatte ihm den ganzen Abend lang eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet, aber das konnte genauso gut auch reine Höflichkeit sein, schließlich _war _er ihr Ballpartner. Viel getanzt hatten sie nicht, weil Remus persönlich davon vorerst für ein paar Wochen genug hatte, wenn er ehrlich war.

Sirius allerdings schien seinen Spaß zu haben. Und seltsamerweise hatte er auf wundersame Art seine Technik von gestern ab enorm verbessert. Genau das war es, was Remus unglaublich misstrauisch machte. Gestern hatte Sirius zwar akzeptabel getanzt, aber das ganze nur, indem er ständig auf seine Füße geschaut hatte, und sich dann und wann trotzdem noch vertreten hatte, auch wenn Remus Alles in Allem relativ zufrieden mit dem Erfolg seines kleinen Crash-Kurses gewesen war. Jetzt allerdings sah Sirius' Tanzerei aus, als hätte er sein Leben lang nichts anderes getan. Remus würde später ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden müssen. Das verlangte eindeutig nach einer Erklärung.

„Geht es dir gut?" Drang Patricias Stimme an sein Ohr.

„Mir geht es blendend, wieso?"

„Du schaust so grimmig drein."

„Oh. Das tut mir leid, das war nicht beabsichtigt. Aber mir geht es wirklich gut, ich war nur gerade ein bisschen in Gedanken."

„Dann ist ja gut. Was würdest du davon halten, spazieren zu gehen?"

„Ja, gute Idee."

Also gingen sie ein Stück über das Gelände. Als Patricia nach Remus' Hand greifen wollte, zog er sie erschrocken zurück, und sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Remus wurde rot. Er bereute jetzt schon, dass er diesem Spaziergang zugestimmt hatte.

„Ich wollte dir nichts antun oder so..." Sagte Patricia verunsichert.

„Hab ich auch nicht gedacht." Murmelte Remus.

„Ich dachte nur, weil ... na ja, ich mag dich wirklich sehr, Remus, und ich dachte ... du würdest ... ich meine ..." Sie brach ab, und sah ihn irgendwie hilflos an.

Remus schluckte. Sirius hatte Recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung. Und Remus hatte keine Ahnung, was er davon halten sollte. Schnell überlegte er, ob er irgendwelche Gefühle für Patricia hatte, und kam zu einem negativen Ergebnis. Aber es tat ihm trotzdem leid, als er ihr das sagte.

„Also dann," sagte Patricia „habe ich mich wohl getäuscht."

Remus nickte betroffen.

„Dann – okay. Da kann man nichts machen. Schade." Sie brachte ein etwas unglückliches Lächeln zustande, und dann ging sie.

Remus wollte gerade ebenfalls ins Schloss zurückkehren, als er einen neuen Schatten sah, der sich auf ihn zu bewegte.

„Ich habe Patricia rein gehen sehen." Sagte Sirius.

„Hast du in der Eingangshalle gewartet, oder wie?"

„Gewissermaßen."

„Genug getanzt?" Fragte Remus mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vorerst."

„Warum hast du behauptet, dass du nicht tanzen kannst?"

Sirius hatte den Anstand, zumindest eine schuldbewusste Miene aufzulegen.

„Ich finde, das war eine meiner besseren Schnapsideen."

„Gute Wortwahl." Bemerkte Remus. „Schnapsidee ist wirklich das richtige Wort hier."

„Aber du hast es mir auch geglaubt. Als ob ich zwei Tage vor dem Fest drauf kommen würde, dass man da tanz – hältst du mich wirklich für so blöd?"

„Glaub mir, darauf möchtest du keine ernsthafte Antwort."

„Na ja, ich habe ehrlich gesagt eine Entschuldigung gesucht, dich zu berühren. Weil ich mir nicht sicher war ... na ja."

„Was soll das wieder heißen?"

„Erinnerst du dich daran, dass du mich gefragt hast, ob ich eifersüchtig auf dich bin?"

„Ja."

„Ich war eifersüchtig auf Patricia."

„Oh." Sagte Remus in Ermangelung eines besseren Kommentars.

„Ja. Und als sie eben wieder ins Schloss kam, habe ich mir ihren Gesichtsausdruck ein bisschen genauer angeschaut, und der hat mir dann verraten, dass hier draussen nichts gelaufen ist."

„Gute Menschenkenntnis, hm?"

„Augen im Kopf hat gereicht. Sie hat geweint."

Remus sagte nichts. Er fühlte sich einerseits schlecht, weil das so nicht geplant gewesen war. Er war daran Schuld, dass für Patricia der Tag ihres Schulabschlusses in Tränen geendet hatte. Aber gleichzeitig breitete sich in seinem Magen ein ausgenommen seltsames Gefühl aus, als Sirius' Worte Remus' Gehirn erreichten.

_Ich habe ehrlich gesagt eine Entschuldigung gesucht, dich zu berühren._

Ich war eifersüchtig auf Patricia.

Sollte das heißen...?

„Alles in Ordnung, Moony? Du siehst blass aus."

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Mir geht es gut. Sehr gut sogar." Sagte Remus, und grinste.

Sirius strahlte ihn an.

„Tatsächlich? Wirklich? Ernsthaft?"

„Tatsächlich, wirklich, ernsthaft."

Sirius strahlte noch breiter.

„Es ist verrückt", bemerkte Remus „dass ich sieben Jahre lang vollkommen unbehelligt auf dieser Schule verbringen kann, und am letzten Schultag gestehen mir plötzlich zwei Leute auf einmal Gefühle."

„Das ist so, weil du ein wunderbarer Mensch bist. Und willst du eins von den Geständnissen erwidern?"

„Ich denke ... ich glaube schon. Ja. Aber ich glaube, ich muss mich daran erst mal gewöhnen. Das kam gerade alles ziemlich plötzlich.

„Na dann tu das. Und wenn du damit fertig bist, sag mir bescheid, du weißt ja, wo ich wohne."

„Werde ich machen."

Sirius hielt einen Arm hoch, in den Remus sich einhaken konnte.

„Darf ich dann bitten, Mr. Lupin?"


End file.
